Compact Disc Incorporated proposes research to apply interactive multimedia Compact Disc technology to improve the prospective memory skills of the able-minded aged concerned with forgetfulness in remembering and executing intended actions or activities such as taking medications on time and keeping scheduled appointments. Failures at prospective tasks are especially upsetting to the elderly. The proposed skill-development program, focusing on temporal cues and event-based cues, will equip older adults with effective strategies for executing intended actions and will also alleviate anxiety and embarrassment associated with failures to enact actions. This Phase Il project will develop and field test a commercial interactive multimedia CD program called, "BEST INTENTIONS," to increase the ability of older adults to successfully accomplish prospective memos tasks. An engaging and entertaining and cost effective technology, interactive multimedia CD will greatly enhance outcomes over passive video tapes or printed materials for prospective memory education and behavior- change programs. Phase I results indicate wide acceptance of the BEST INTENTIONS concept among older adult subjects and research- oriented professionals in the field of cognitive intervention. Using Phase I prototype information, the specific aims of Phase II are: 1) produce a complete interactive multimedia CD program that includes background information, strategy training, assessment, and continuing practice components; 2) assess the acceptability of the full program among older adults; 3) test the efficacy of the program in changing older adults' knowledge, attitudes, and intended behaviors toward enhancing prospective memory function; and, 4) secure and implement distribution commitments during commercialization Phase Ill. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: Sales of the BEST INTENTIONS prospective memory skill training CD-i & CD-ROM program will be to individuals and:1) membership organizations (e.g., AARP national/regional divisions); 2) Jones Interactive Inc. cable TV direct response infomercials; 3) Philip- Media markets CD-i systems to commercial, government and educational organizations as alternatives to CD-ROM, including Corporate Wellness & Managed Care Programs at "Fortune 1000" companies; 4) Professional memory trainers via American Psychological Association.